


Dans moves

by Yma



Category: Kollektivet (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 00:11:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6447646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yma/pseuds/Yma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Forse ANCHE per quel motivo era così attratto da Kevin. Il più grande era bello, sensuale, affascinante e quando ballava queste sue doti risaltavano ancora di più</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dans moves

**Author's Note:**

> Buh, questa storiella mi è uscita così vedendo un loro video su youtube e nulla, ho dovuto scriverci qualcosa su! :P

“Un, due tre..via” e la musica partì. Così anche Cecilie, Fridtjof e Kevin iniziarono a eseguire a loro modo i movimenti che poco prima Kevin aveva spiegato alla telecamera mentre lui e Jakob rimanevano ai lati del gruppo. Sì insomma, non era stata una scelta così sofferta dopotutto. Jakob pure pure se la sarebbe cavata ma lui e la coordinazione erano due cose dannatamente opposte. Forse ANCHE per quel motivo era così attratto da Kevin. Il più grande era bello, sensuale, affascinante e quando ballava queste sue doti risaltavano ancora di più. Maledizione, era bellissimo quando sculettava in quel modo e si faceva scivolare le mani lungo tutto il petto con quell’espressione sicura, fiera e decisamente ammicante!

“Ok stop!” gridò infatti sofferente appena ebbe la sicurezza di non rovinare lo sketch, mentre gli altri continuavano a ballare a modo loro. Si avvicinò a Kevin, lo prese per un polso e lo trascinò in un’altra stanza. 

“Lui non può ballare così! Non davanti a me almeno” gridò a testa bassa mentre andava via.   
Kevin sorrideva come una ragazzina. Sebastian lo faceva sentire sempre come la cosa più bella e importante del mondo. Come se esistesse solo lui ed era assuefacente quella sensazione. Continuò a ridere e ondeggiare le spalle anche una volta entrati in una delle tante stanze dello studio.

“Lo hai fatto apposta vero?” sospirò Sebastian passandosi una mano sulla faccia

“Che cosa?” chiese fingendo di non sapere senza fermarsi, continuando a sorridere.  
Quanto lo disarmava quel sorriso.

“Ballare così” rispose avvicinandosi leggermente

“Ma io ballo sempre così!” e in parte era vero.

“Ok ok, forse. Volevo stuzzicarti un po’” confessò il più grande facendogli l’occhiolino e mettendogli le braccia intorno al collo.  
Sebastian intanto lo aveva preso per i fianchi e se l’era avvicinato fino a far combaciare i loro corpi, ma soprattutto i loro bacini.

“Bhè missione compiuta” ammise facendo percepire anche al più grande l’erezione presente nei suoi pantaloni

“Yesss” soffiò sulle labbra di Sebastian senza però baciarlo, così per farlo penare ancora un po’ ingiustamente. Ma il più piccolo non resistette oltre e ci pensò, finalmente, lui a premere le proprie labbra l’une contro le altre, prima di passare a qualcosa di decisamente più interessante.


End file.
